The technical literature describes the development and application of dielectric elastomers for mechanical actuators [1].
There are currently inventions of matrices for applications similar to Braille [3] or for use on a finger [5], where either several layers of elastomer are used to be able to obtain actuations that are intense enough to notice them, or pneumatic methods combined with elastomers, all of which is fairly complicated, expensive and difficult to industrialize. Furthermore, none of the known inventions solves the problem of both mechanical and electrical interference between taxels.